


warm fingers and cold metal rings

by destimushi



Category: Actor RPF, Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I have no idea how this came about, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Making Love, late night sex, reassuring!ronen, rory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: Lightly chapped lips brush against the back of his neck, and Ronen knows he’s here. He groans, his body rousing under deft fingers and tender kisses, and he cracks open one sleepy eye to stare out the window. It’s still dark. What time is it?“Late enough, baby,” comes the husky response, and Ronen shudders.When Harry wakes Ronen up with tender fingers and soft kisses, Ronen knows it's going to be a good night.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ronen Rubinstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	warm fingers and cold metal rings

**Author's Note:**

> So this tiny little raft of a ship is born out of Ronen's absolute devotion to Harry Styles XD! I have no excuse, other than that I may have a wee bit of a problem. Thanks Cat and BobBob for indulging me. I hope whoever decides to actually click on this random as all hell story that they like it haha.

Lightly chapped lips brush against the back of his neck, and Ronen knows he’s here. He groans, his body rousing under deft fingers and tender kisses, and he cracks open one sleepy eye to stare out the window. It’s still dark. What time is it? 

“Late enough, baby,” comes the husky response, and Ronen shudders. 

It’s still like a dream that this voice, the voice Ronen used to listen to obsessively, is whispering in his ear right now. This voice that helped him transition into the most important decision of his life. This voice that brought him joy and companionship even at his lowest when jobs slipped through his fingers, and he questioned not for the first time if moving to LA was the right thing to do.

Ronen never knew this voice can drop so low at the drop of a hat. Never knew just how sexy Harry Styles’ voice really is. 

“How was work?” Ronen rolls over sleepily to face Harry, his hand seeking Harry’s sharp hip. 

“T’was all right.” Harry shifts closer even as he slips his arms around Ronen and drags him closer. “Missed you, though.”

Ronen snuggles into Harry’s embrace and takes a deep breath, letting the sweet scent of Harry’s eucalyptus soap and the faint whiff of weed wash over him. It’s a combination he’s come to associate with Harry, and one he simply can't get enough of. 

“Missed you too,” Ronen says before planting a soft kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

“Work was good?” Harry asks. 

“Mhm, we’re close to wrapping up the season.” 

“And that hot co-star of yours?”

“Rafa?” Harry hums, and Ronen pulls back in time to catch a faint shadow of agitation in Harry’s pretty green eyes. “He’s good. We have another scene to shoot tomorrow.”

“Intimate scene?” Harry drags him closer, until the tips of their noses touch. 

“Hug and a kiss,” Ronen answers, and he can’t help the smirk tugging the corners of his lips. “Very intimate hug and kiss.”

Harry growls and darts in to nip the bottom of Ronen’s lip. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes before running a hand through his hair. Ronen flicks his tongue across his bottom lip, licking along the fading sting of Harry’s bite. “You know I’ll never get in the way of your work, but god, that guy is so hot and you have  _ no idea _ how hot you look with him.”

Ronen’s smirk splits into a full, smug smile, and he slips his fingers beneath the hem of Harry’s pink satin shirt, enjoying the heat of his skin. “I think I have a  _ little _ idea, judging by the reaction from the fans.”

“Twat.” Harry glares at him, but the long sigh he lets out as Ronen’s fingers roam up his chest negates any bite. 

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ twat,” Ronen murmurs as he latches onto the soft skin of Harry’s neck, his fingers exploring further, pushing the soft shirt up into a bundle. “Always yours, H.” 

Harry huffs out a chuckle that ends in a groan when Ronen bites down on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He loves the way Harry’s body shudders, loves the wake of gooseflesh wherever his fingers touch. Loves the possessive glint in his eyes. 

Jealousy is not a good look on anyone, and Ronen knows Harry’s working on his particular green streak, but  _ fuck _ , knowing that he’s the one driving this man mad, that he’s the one lighting that fire in Harry’s bright green eyes does stuff to his insides. 

Ronen sucks and licks the tender skin, knowing it’ll bruise but not caring. Harry doesn’t have a photo shoot or performance for another few months, and Ronen loves leaving his mark, albeit temporary, alongside the other pieces inked into the canvas of Harry’s body. Loves catching a glimpse of his love bites under the lazy morning sun or the orange glow of lamplight. 

It’s his way of shouting to the world that Harry belongs to him. 

The notion of that will never cease to boggle his mind, but Ronen shoves those thoughts to the back of his head as he returns his focus to the man tangled under his sheets. Harry arches into him, into his roaming hands and his fingers grazing over sensitive nipples. He gasps, and there’s a remnant of his singing voice in that sharp inhale. 

“Baby,” Ronen mouths against Harry’s collar bone. 

Harry moans at the endearment, or is it at the way Ronen’s kissing into the hollow at the base of his neck? Ronen doesn’t know, doesn’t care as he takes Harry apart one note at a time with his lips and tongue and teeth. With his fingers rolling those pebbled nubs. With his knee pressing between Harry’s legs. 

Usually, Harry’s the pushy one in bed, the one who likes to take control, likes to drive Ronen up the fucking wall until he’s shouting in octaves he didn’t know he could hit. But once in a while, when Harry’s feeling insecure about Ronen’s love scenes, about Ronen’s hot co-star, about whatever, Ronen likes to pluck that control from Harry’s guitar string-kissed fingers and lavish him. Remind him that Ronen belongs to him, and he belongs to Ronen. 

Ronen rolls on top of Harry, knowing the hidden strength in that lanky body can take his weight, and traps Harry into the messy cocoon of his—their—sheets. “Rafa’s great, he’s a doll to work with, but you’re my baby, baby. You’re mine and I’m yours and if you forget that, maybe you need to write a song about it.” 

Harry stares up at him with witch fire in his glowing green eyes, and suddenly it’s the only colour Ronen sees in the monochrome of the moon-lit room. “How do you know I haven’t already?” 

Ronen rears up and raises an eyebrow, his heart rate kicking up a notch. “Have you?”

Harry thrusts up, the sudden movement throwing Ronen’s balance, and Harry flips them. He stares down at Ronen, and that witchfire spreads from his eyes until Ronen is engulfed by it. “You’ll have to wait and find out.”

“Like everyone else?” Ronen scrunches up his nose. “What’s the point of screwing the band then?”

“This is the point.” Harry leans down and claims Ronen’s mouth in a searing, heart-stopping kiss. 

It’s desperate, demanding, needy, and possessive in a way that makes Ronen ache for this tender, sweet man. For the man who grew up too fast so he has to learn all over again how to share his things with the world. Ronen wants to sooth away the fears in Harry’s heart, but there are on amount of words in the world that can do that, so Ronen melts into the mattress and gives into Harry’s touch, gives into Harry’s hesitant request as he licks a trembling tongue across the seam of Ronen’s mouth. 

And Ronen lets him in, yields in the only way he knows how because despite his mannerisms, Ronen Rubinstein doesn’t usually yield. But he will for Harry; he’ll do anything for Harry. 

His tongue tastes like strawberries and something minty, the flavours intoxicating mixed with the unmistakable note that’s all Harry. Harry hums into the kiss, and his voice takes on a contented note Ronen’s never heard in his music before. 

That contentment settles on Ronen’s skin, and he slides his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer and holding him tight, wanting to wrap himself around Harry the way Harry’s music wrapped around him during those lonely months when he first moved to LA. Wanting to give Harry the comfort his voice gave him when he most needed it. 

Harry moans into the kiss, or maybe that’s Ronen making those desperate little noises. He’s not sure, and he doesn’t care as he dives deeper, savouring even as he gives himself completely to the man above him. 

When Harry finally,  _ finally _ sinks into him, they’re both naked and panting and so incredibly needy. Ronen will never get used to the way Harry’s cock splits him open and spreads him wide, but he’ll never get enough of the way Harry fills him up, taking up that empty space inside him until he’s fit to burst. 

The burn of his body spreads fire along his skin, until he’s whole body burns with liquid desire, and despite the ache, he wants Harry to  _ move. _ To drive into him with the same single-minded focus he plays his guitar and sings his songs. The slick drag of his cock and the weight of his body draped alone Ronen’s back pushes him closer and closer to the razor sharp edge of release, and Ronen’s not sure if he wants to tip over or if he wants to ride this feeling forever. Wants to have Harry in him forever. 

“Christ, Ro, my beautiful Ro,” Harry gasps into his ear, and Ronen screws his eyes shut as he basks in the hitch of Harry’s voice and the way his name falls from Harry’s parted lips. “All mine. Always mine.” 

It’s all the affirmation Ronen needs. 

“Yours. Always.”

And they tumble down the rabbit hole. Together. Always. 


End file.
